Spyro and the Dark one
by Dragondreamer749
Summary: Follow Spyro and Cynder on their quest to stop a new darker, more powerful enemy with the help of new arriveles (from another dimension of course)
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

Hello reader,this is my first story (on the web) so I hope you like it. if you notice any spelling or crammer(- mistakes,feel free to comment so I can fix

Chapter 1: Transformation

Spyro woke to the sound of explosions. It was one week after the defeat of Malafor and he and Cynder had been taking some time off to rest."Cynder!" he called out, looking around the room for her. Cynder ran out from the next room over "what's happening?" he asked "we are under attack!, come on lets go help!" they rushed out to where the explosions had been coming from. On there way there they saw many signs of battle, charred corpses of apes, ogres and, unfortunately, some of the new recruits that they had been training. When they got to the battle seemed to be, they froze in shock.

Cyril, Volteer, Terrador and the rest of the recruits were all lying on the floor either unconscious, or worse, and in middle of the gruesome scene, was a weird ape. It had no fur expect on its head, and it was wearing armor that looked like it was once beautiful but now was dented and broken. The creature was very beat up, he had been burned, slashed, beat, he had an arrow through his leg and a big slash mark across its side. "YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME!" a voice boomed out from the shadows startling Spyro and Cynder out the trance they had been, they hid behind some rubble and continued to watch.

"you haven't won yet, dark one!" he yelled. It tried to rise but only managed to sit up a little. "we have to help" Spyro said "no, not yet, we don't who's on who's side yet" Cynder said" lets wait until we know if he's on our side." the creature heard them and glanced over to the sound, when he saw them his eyes widened and he desperately gesturing to the door. "I think he wants us to leave" Spyro said. " TRYING TO RUN?!" the dark one laughed "THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" he finally rose to his feet. He's in worse shape than I thought Spyro thought. "I'm not RUNning AWAY" he yelled glanced over to Spyro and Cynder again. "its my job to make KEEP that the two dimensions SAFE from you" "He's trying to buy time for us " Cynder said "WELL YOU FAILED!" the dark one roared and blasted him with a black bolt of energy. He flew across the room and landed near where the dragons were hiding. "Run" he mouthed right before he passed out and was encased in a light purple crystal. "JAKE!" the voice called "yes, master?" said a dark green dragon, running out of the hallway, he was wearing black armor with strange dark purple symbols on it. "GATHER THE TROOPS, WE WILL REGROUP AT CAMP AND CELEBRATE THIS VICTORY, THEN IN THE MORNING WE FINISH THE DRAGONS!" "yes sir" he said and started to run out of the room. He paused in front of the rubble that Spyro and Cynder were hiding behind and sniffed the air "WHAT IS IT?" "nothing" said Jake and continued to exit the room.

After a few minutes Spyro peaked his head out from the pile. "Its safe" he said. They walked around the room checking their Friends to see if they were OK, there were also other strange ape-like creatures lying around, most of them dead. Then they went over to the strange ape that had been encased in a crystal. "I think I once heard a legend about a second dimension that had apes like these, I think they were called humans" Spyro said "well that would make sense" Cynder said "he did mention that he 'defends the two dimensions' from, what did he call it?, the dark one?" Cynder said "we should wait until the others wake up before we do any thing" Spyro said "good idea, the others need our help."

When most of the dragons had woken up and were being cared for, Volteer, Terrador, Cynder and Spyro(Cyril was still being cared for) gathered around the human trapped in the crystal. "Well" Cynder said "what should we do with it?" "I think this is a medical crystal Volteer said "it might still be alive in there" "then we should try to heal it." Spyro said "if we can even get it out of the crystal, without killing it, that is" just then across the room one of the other humans suddenly sat up and called out "Kyle?...kyle?!...Kyle!" She saw the crystal and rushed over to it. "oh Kyle, your such an idiot!" "um... Hello?" Spyro said. She glanced up and when she realized who spoke her eyes widened " master Spyro!,I didn't notice that it was you" " its just Spyro, thanks" "but certainly with the defeat of Malafor, you were promoted?" "He may have defeated him, but He's still young and has much too learn" Terrador said she looked up"master Terrador, master Volteer!, and " she looked at Cynder and almost jumped right out of her skin. "Cynder!, oh wait I forgot your not evil anymore, right?" Cynder nodded "sorry, I hit my head on those rocks over there, its an honor to meat you all, my name's Carly, now can you help me?" she crouched down and ran her hand above the crystal and started chanting. After a few moments the crystal shattered and she checked his pulse "faint, but He's alive" she looked around the room "I need a medic over here!" she called. A medic came rushing over and inspected Kyle." hmm... Yes well, He's taken quite the beating but I think I can save him" Carly grabbed the medic by his neck "you wont THINK, you'll WILL" she growled "yes mam, right away mam" he gulped. She let go of his neck and he got right to work "um, are you two partners or something?" Cynder asked "sort of" Carly said. Spyro gave her a puzzled look. "We used too, but that almost ended destroying half a country, don't ask, so we stopped going out, but we're still very close" "half a country?" Cynder said "I said don't ask" "right sorry.

"So" Spyro said after a few more humans woke up "are you guys really from a different dimension?" "yes, but unfortunately, we can't go back anymore" "why is that?" "the devices we need to transport us was destroyed a few days ago, this was one of our last chances to stop the dark one from getting into our world" "I've done all I can" the medic said "now we can only ho-" then a blinding light blinded everyone and Kyle's body rose off the ground and started to glow. Then all the other(living) humans also rose off the ground and started to glow as well, then they all started to transform. And when the light faded where humans once stood, now stood dragons. Kyle had transformed into a slivery rainbow(sliver that would reflect colors in the faintest light that weren't even around them) colored, all the other (new) dragons drifted down to the ground so that he was now the only one suspended in the air. Kyle's body started to shake, and after a few seconds, a glowing silhouette appeared around him. It was the silhouette of a pure black dragon with glowing blood red eyes. Then, Without warning, the silhouette disappeared and he collapsed.'


	2. Chapter 2: visions of darkness

hey guys, now I know I miss-spelled fremilluer but I couldn't figure out how to spell it, if you know (and one of you probably does) please comment so I can fix

Chapter 2: visions of darkness

When Kyle woke all he could see was darkness, he couldn't remember how he got here, why He's here, or where 'here' was. He tried to sit up, his body didn't like that so much. "ah!" he yelped in pain and fell back down again. "what, this can't be!, how are you alive? "said a voice "I can't see!" he yelled and started to fail about" aahh!" the dragon who had spoke rushed over and froze when she saw him "you're eyes!, what happened to you're eyes!" "what do you mean?!" he asked. His eyes were filled with darkness, uh oh id better get-. "Hello?, hello?, wait no, don't leave me!" he sat back up, he was immediately hit by a wave of nausea and almost fell on the floor "where'd you go?"...uuhh I don't feel fell" then he felt himself falling and hitting the floor and then he heard some dragons rushing into the room and to him, they sat him up on the cot and the last thing he remembered was someone's fremiluer voice yelling something but all he could make out was" kkkaaii, kkkaaii! sswwayyy tttiish meat-eye, stam mith myy!" before he blacked out(of course he couldn't see but you get the point).

Kyle's dream(or should I call it nightmare)

he was standing beside a village that was in flames at the bottom of a mountain with a dark fortress at the top. He could hear the mangled death screams of the inhabitants. Kyle first thought that it was night, but he later realized that the sky was pitch black with an even darker sun. Then three creatures landed beside him, cloaked in shadows. "who are you?!" Kyle said. Two of them stepped out from the shadows and into the light "no" Kyle said "no, no, no, no, it can't be!" " oh, but it is" said the third said and revealed himself, Kyle stepped back, totally horrified by what he saw "no, that's not right ,no, no, this isn't real" "not yet" the first one said "but soon all you see will be true" "NNOOO!"

End dream.

"NNOO!" Kyle yelled waking up "NNOO!,I wont be true, I wont let it be!" "calm down, its OK, your safe now" the first creature said, he looked over and saw him and screamed "NNOOO!, GET AWAY FROM ME!,I WONT LET YOU TAKE ME!" "what all the commotion about?" Carly asked running into the room(who is now a bronze-ish gold dragon BTW(meaning gold that looks like bronze at first glance)."He wont calm down" Spyro said "help me get him under-ahh." His sentence was cut short as Kyle blasted a fireball at him "GET AWAY FROM ME,GET AWAY!" "Kyle, Kyle!, calm down, its me: Carly!" "Carly?, come help me defeat this monster!" blasting another fireball at Spyro "that's not a monster, that's Spyro!" Kyle froze in his tracks and focused on the monster for a moment as his vision cleared he saw that the 'monster' really was Spyro. When he saw that, he immediately calmed down and apologized to him "I'm SO sorry, I thought you were, I mean you looked like-" then Cynder walked into the room and his eyes widened. "CYNDER!, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he yelled and shot a fireball at her.

"Kyle stop!" Carly said "she deserves to die for what she's done!" "no Kyle, she's not evil anymore remember?" "NO, WHY HAVE YOU SIDED WITH HER?!,SPYRO HELP ME!" "no Carly right, Cynder not bad anymore" Spyro said "FINE,IF EVEN YOU WONT HELP ME,ILL JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF." His scales turned black and his eyes started to glow a deep shade of purple and the ground started to roared at Cynder "you will PAY!" A shroud of black energy covered him and he started to rise up in the air "oh no!" Spyro exclaimed, recognizing the pose. "he's gonna do a fiery!, we have to stop him or he'll kill us all!" he gathered all his energy up into one point creating a ball of energy at the tip of his snout and pointed it at Cynder. "Cynder, look out!" Spyro yelled pushing her out of the way and waited for the energy beam to hit him; instead Kyle drew most of it back into himself and shot the rest up into the sir resulting a huge explosion that lit up the sky. "what?, what happened?" Spyro asked. Kyle's eyes stopped glowing and he drifted back down onto the ground "I absorbed all the energy that I could and sent the rest into the air" he said "but, why?" "well two reasons,I was already trying to get control and when I saw you step in front of Cynder to protect her, and that was the final push I needed, and I was able to get control of myself.2) You see, when I woke up, you looked like, like ,like ,oh god, no, no!, NO!" "Kyle get a hold of your self" "right...sorry I just...i Was standing just outside a village at the bottom of a mountain, but it was flames" he said "I could hear the, the villagers as they were killed" Kyle paused "at the top of the mountain was a fortress made of pure darkness .Then three dragons, if you could even call them that, landed beside me. Who are you? I asked them , then they stepped into the light...They Were...were" Kyle Trailed off "were what?" Spyro said Kyle shook his head "sorry, they were you, Spyro and Cynder, they were you...but They weren't" "what do you mean?" "Spyro you almost looked like Malefor, but much, much more dark and twisted, you're scales were such a dark shade of purple that they were almost black, and so were your eyes" Kyle turned to Cynder "Cynder, you looked like you did under Malefor's control but like Spyro, darker." "What happened next?" Carly asked "well, I said it couldn't be true, Spyro would never, ever become evil, no offense meant Cynder, but I could see you going bad again, with the right circumstances" "some taken" Cynder said "then...the Third one...he Revealed himself...he Was the most evilest, darkest, cruelest, most twisted dragon I ever saw, the dark one included...he Was...the Worst part...oh God...i Can't" Kyle took a few moments to collect himself "the worst part was... It was me, and then I err, he told me that all I saw would be soon be true"

"that's horrible" Carly said "when I woke up, you two still looked like you did in the dream, sorry if I hurt you, I wasn't in my right mind " "don't worry about it, its nothing" " no, no its not, almost ever since this whole thing started, it was my job to protect you from the dark one because if he got to you, both our worlds would fall" "why do you need to protect us, we can hold our own, we did against Malefor" Spyro said "you don't understand, yes you are powerful; you defeated him, but the dark ones forces would almost make Malefor's look like a joke, we were, no we still are, the only thing between him and you" Kyle gestured to the rest of the his friends. There used to be a lot more of us,200 more or less, but unfortunately he's growing too powerful and we've taken some serious casualties, there are less than 50 of us left" "but" Cynder interrupted "there's only around 20 of you here" "here yes, we went ahead to see if we could get here before his forces did and we almost made it, they were just entering the temple when we arrived." "and what's worse" Carly said "this was one our last chances to stop him, if not our last"

"wait if you were losing, why didn't you just come to us for help ?" Spyro asked "that wasn't an option" "why?" Cynder asked "we couldn't risk losing you two" Carly said " you see, the dark one, he can, and will if he gets the chance, has the ability to...corrupt Dragons, turning them into hideous dark twisted forms of themselves" "is that what Kyle saw in his dream?"Cynder asked "it was probably just the dark one playing with my head again, he does that more than you think, just not usually that bad, or realistic, anyway let me explain the whole corrupting thing; he doesn't just corrupt dragons, he brings out their worst possible form, and the more good you are..."Kyle started "...the More corrupt you become" Carly finished "and he got to either of you" Kyle shivered "well lets just say it wouldn't be good." "also we didn't want you guys to know Because it would just make you worry, and we thought you guys needed a break from all the fighting" "but then how come he hasn't done so to you?" "he can't" "why?" Cynder asked. "well since humans don't exist, or at least not until we got here, he's magic it is much less effective on us, but it does sometimes work, mind you." Spyro glanced at Kyle nervously. "oh, don't worry about me" Kyle said, noticing Spyro's look. "I've been hit so many times and the most that's ever happened is a few nightmares, I'm immune, which is why I'm what you could call, the leader of our little group of misfits" "I wouldn't call you guys misfits" Cynder said. "yea, nether would I, if I was you" said a passing (former human) dragon. "hey, Nate, that wasn't very nice" "yea well nether was she" "that's it, you asked for it, if your still alive when we get back to base, you have bathroom duty for a week" "aw! come on I was just having a little fun" "then I aren't I laughing" "you probably are, in the inside" Kyle chuckled "well ok maybe a little, now go rest up, you'll need it" Nate walked away.

"hey" Kyle said turning in a circles to look at himself "with all the commotion, I didn't really realize something" "and what would that be?" Carly asked. Kyle stopped turning "oh nothing really...you Know its just...Um...I'M A F*****G DRAGON!" he yelled "THIS IS SO F*****G AWESOME!" Kyle started to do a little dance "I'm a dragon, I'm a dragon, I'm a dragon" he paused remembering that there was other people there. He glanced up at them ,shrugged, and continued to dance "I'm a dragon, I'm a dragon, I'm a dragon" Carly rolled her eyes "sorry, even before he know that dragons were real, you guys don't exist in our dimension, he's always admired you guys "hey, can I fly?" Kyle asked Spyro "probably" "cool"

Kyle said starting to run around, gathering speed. He was so exited that he almost didn't see the cliff "woops that's a cliff!" he realized. Too late. He barreled off it at top speed " AAAHHHH!" he screamed. "Kyle!" Carly yelled and rushed over to the edge. A second later, he came zooming up into the sky "woo-hoo!" then he got to the peak of his accent. He looked down "aah s***" as he fell he somehow managed to pull up to avoid crashing into the ground. "How do I stop!?" Kyle screamed as he flew past. Spyro shook his head and flew up to him. When he caught up to Kyle he shouted "slow down, try to avoid going at steep angles and just glide!" "like this?" Kyle finally managed to glide after a few tries. "hey I think I got the hang of this, watch this!" he suddenly when into a dive. "Kyle, pull up!" Spyro called and dove after him but it was no use, he was going too fast. Kyle pulled out of the dive with no room to spare. Kyle pulled up into a loop and then drove again, this time instead of pulling out he landed. "see I got this" he said to Spyro who was just landing. Carly tackled him "don't you ever scare me like that again" "sorry, but you know you don't have to worry about me, I know how to take of myself" Kyle said. "I know but still, don't ever scare me like that again" "OK,OK I wont" Kyle started to get up, but Carly didn't budge. "Good" she said, relieved, then she kissed him.

"um, you guys know we're still here right?" Cynder said. They broke apart and stood up "oh yea, right...oops" Kyle said bright red. Just then a scout ran in. "there a caravan with about 30 armed apes on its way here!" "what do they look like?" Spyro asked the scout. "ape-like" "like I used to be ape-like?, or ape ape-like?" Carly asked "uuhh...the first one" "ah!" Kyle said thankful for the excuse "that would be the rest of us, I was wondering what was taking them so long" and he rushed off to meet them. "I thought you guys weren't partners anymore?" Cynder asked Carly "I said sort of"


	3. Chapter 3: the dark one returns

hey guys, sorry it took as long as it did to get this chapter up, I was(and still am) really busy (you know how it is) anyway in this chapter the a dark one will return in a attempt to finish off the dragons (hence the title; the dark one returns)

Chapter 3: the dark one returns

The caravan was just reaching the temple doors when Kyle reached the gate, he landed 5 feet from them. They stopped and one of them came out to greet Kyle. He was wearing armor with similar markings on it as what Kyle was wearing. "greetings!" he said "do not be afraid us, we are on the same side" "well we'd better be, since I'm your captain and all" Kyle said "what? Kyle is that you?!" "in the flesh, or scales, in this case" "how did you..." "no idea, everyone else is like this too, but that doesn't really matter right now " Kyle said" the dark one's forces will be here in the morning and you've a lot of work to do" "yea, sure, ill get right to it" he turned around to his men "alright men!, the dark ones forces will be here in the morning and we have to get this place ready, he'll probably be leading the assault, so we have work quickly, you guys!" he called pointing to half of them "you guys!, start setting up the defenses, the rest of you get the inside, medics you've got wounded to take care of" no one moved for a few seconds, waiting for more instructions "well?! What are you waiting for?, get to it!" they all started and rushed to fulfill their tasks.

(this is at the same time of the paragraph above v )

"I thought you guys weren't partners anymore?" Cynder asked Carly "I said sort of "Carly said. Cynder looked at her with a puzzled look "ah, I can't lie to you" Carly sighed "don't tell anybody, but we started seeing each other secretly a week ago" "why keep it a secret?" Spyro asked "because it might end badly again, so this time we are going to be more careful" "so you don't destroy another county" Spyro said "hey we ALMOST destroyed HALF a county" "how did that happen anyway?" Cynder asked " well to put it shortly, someone found out that we were dating, didn't like that so much" "who's someone?" Carly hesitated and then said "my ex-partner, Jake" and then she went to go find Kyle.

When they found him he was making up a battle plan on a table with a map of the temple on it with his second in command. "there you are" Kyle said as they walked into the room. "we were just about to go over the plan for tonight" "what do you have so far?" Spyro asked "let me start from the beginning" Kyle said "since we figure that they'll probably assault us from the road, we are going to set up most of our defenses there, they'll also probably sent some troops around the back to flank us, so we can't put all our defenses at the road, but we can't cover that much ground so we will have to abandon the back half of the temple and just focus all our defenses near these buildings here." "well, we'll have to move all of the valuables from that area then" Volteer said "right, OK, whatever you want , now lets continue" Kyle said "OK where were we, oh yes, I have troops putting up wooden steaks so they can't just rush up at us, I also have men digging a pit right behind them that we'll fill with boiling water and metal spears to further slow them down." he pointed to four spots on the map" lets put our cannons here, here, here, and we'll put one at the back just in case, and our catapults right behind them, facing the road. We also still need to put our anti air turrets some where" "don't worry about that" Cynder said "we can fly, we'll take them down" "no, we need all the help we can get down on the ground, and the turrets are more powerful than you think" "yea and they also shoot down anything, including friendly forces, so try to stay near the ground" Kyle's second in command said "good point Tony, stay within 10 feet of the ground or you get hit, we'll put the turrets on either side of the courtyard so that they cover most of the temple" Kyle said marking the map with a red marker "also try to stay inside the temple or at least near it because I want this to be mostly a long range battle since they will out number us 10-1, so keep them away from the gates so there's little close combat as possible, if they do get close however, I want us ready for them, Tony I want you and Danny squad just inside the courtyard, tell them to make sure that the cannons or archers don't get killed." "will do" Tony said "alright I think that's good for now, lets get to it!"

once most of the preparations were complete, Kyle, Carly, Cynder and Spyro all went to rest for a few hours before they estimated the dark ones forces would arrive. When Kyle got to the room reserved for him and Carly, he crashed on the bed. "god, I'm so tried, today's been a very long day" "yea, and we've got an even longer day ahead of us, so lets get right to bed "Carly said lying down beside him." not arguing" Kyle said "here, let me help you relax" he started to massage Carly's shoulders. Carly sighed "thanks, just be careful, I'm a little sore from all that lifting" Kyle pulled her closer to him "don't worry, ill go slow" Carly giggled "oh no, not now, you'll just have to wait until the battle is over, besides it'll give you even more of a reason to win tomorrow" "but what if I die, ill never get to be with you" Carly rolled her eyes "you'll make it" "fine you win, it will just make victory...That..."Kyle Yawned"... Much...better" Kyle said as he fell asleep.

"Spyro! Cynder! Wake up!" Tony yelled, storming into their room "one of our patrols spotted the dark ones forces, they'll be here any minute!" startled Spyro and Cynder woke up "ug, god, don't you know how to knock" "oh, right" Tony walked out of the room, closing the door. Knock knock knock. "come in?" Cynder said, confused. Tony ran into the room "Spyro! Cynder! Wake up!" he yelled "one of our patrols spotted the dark ones forces, they'll be here any minute!" "really?" Spyro said "really what?" Tony asked "nothing, alright well be there in a minute" "OK" he said and ran out of the room. When they got to the courtyard, Kyle and Carly were already up, and helping with the last few adjustments to the defenses. Carly saw them and rushed over "hey your finally up, T.D.O's forces will be here any minute and we are finishing getting ready " "T.D.O?"Spyro asked "the short form I made up for the dark one, because his name is a mouthful to say, anyway there's some armor in that tent over there for you guys, it'll help protect you against T.D.O's dark magic" she pointed to a tent in the middle of the courtyard. "OK, thanks" they went into the tent and on two armor stands on the left side of the tent was two sets of white armor with green and gold symbols decorating them. When Cynder tried to put on her armor, it started to burn her."ow!" she yelped and dropped the chest plate "what is it?" Spyro said "the armor burned me!" "its probably just hot form sitting in the sun for too long, here ill cool it down for you" he used his ice breath and cooled it down. "try it now" Cynder tried again and the outcome was no different. "ouch!" Cynder shouted "hhhmm" Spyro puzzled picking up the helmet. "its not hot" "then how come it hurt me?" "I think I know, Carly said that this armor would protect us against dark magic right?" "yea" "so what if its doing just that, except its not protecting you, its protecting itself against you" "oh, right uh, I guess that makes sense" Cynder said sadly. "I guess Ill just have to cope without it then" "hey its OK, its not your fault" "I know" Cynder said "lets go see if they need our help out there"

Just as they got out of the tent someone yelled "enemy spotted!" "hold fire until my command" Kyle shouted back "here They come!" Spyro and Cynder ran out to the front lines and got their first real look at their enemy. Stampeding toward them were goblins, Shadowrunners(hounds made of pure shadow) ogres, trolls, apes, Dreadwings, and a few other beasts that they didn't recognize, among them there were other dragons and even some humans dressed in black armor. "wait for it" Kyle said. The horde was 50 feet from them now.45 feet.40 feet. "almost there" 35 they were 30 feet away Kyle yelled "NOW!" immediately boulders, cannons balls, and flaming arrows lit up the sky. Most of the beasts in the first wave were either flattened, blown up, or nailed with several arrows and those that didn't, impaled themselves on the wooden steaks or ran into the pit. The second wave was a little more wary of the steaks and pit but were still cut down by the archers, and after a few minutes Kyle ran over to Spyro and Cynder.

"they've about to over run our defense in the back, go help them" then a ogre burst through a wall. "excuse me" Kyle said before flame charging at the ogre. a second before hitting it he jumped, hitting in the chest and then when it fell over he used flame claw and stabbed it in the eyes. He jumped off of it. "go! We've got this under control." they ran off to the south barricade. When they got there it was too late the last defender was just killed by a ape as they turned the corner. "nnnooo!" Spyro yelled upon seeing the scene blasting it and every other thing in the room, disintegrating them instantly with his fiery breath." over doing it much?" said a familiar voice "who said that?!" Cynder asked "I did" said Jake, stepping out form the shadows "who else is there?" Spyro tried to blast him but dodged and returned fire with a fireball. "Spyro deflected it, and tried to blast him again, this time instead of moving, Jake blasted a dark energy beam at Spyro. The two beams hit right in-between them with a explosion of power that shook the ground. Jakes beam slowly overpowering Spyro's, eventually Spyro's beam was completely overpowered and Jakes beam hit him full on in the face. Spyro went flying across the room and slammed into the wall. "Spyro!" Cynder yelled. She ran over to him and helped him get up. "I see the tales of you power are true, but I'm just a little stronger it seems" "you'll pay for that! " Spyro said "not if my master kills you first!" Jake threw a black pearl at the ground. It smashed into a million pieces and a black cloud of smoke rose up from it, the cloud grew larger and larger until it formed into the dark one. "We meet at last, Spyro" he said " the dark one!" "oh so you've heard of me?, how touching" Cynder blasted him with a dark fire ball. It bounced off him harmlessly. The dark one chuckled. "really?, I'm the lord of darkness and you use a dark fire ball against me?, here I thought this would be at least a little challenging" the dark one eyes glowed brightly for a second and Cynder reared up in surprise as she was covered in dark energy and then fainted. "Cynder!" Spyro shouted "your turn" said the dark one. "not!" Kyle yelled, he came flying out of the hall and head-butted the dark one sending him a few feet backward. "you!" the Dark one roared "I thought I killed you!" "you really thought that measly attack would kill me?" Kyle said. "measly?!, I'll show you measly!" the dark one yelled and tried to blast Kyle with a beam of dark energy but Kyle just moved to the side a little and the beam went flying past him and blew up the wall behind him. "I think you just did" Kyle said. The dark one screamed in anger and launched himself at Kyle. As they fought, Spyro checked Cynder to see if she was OK and then turned to watch the fight just as Kyle got hit really hard and flew across the room and smashed through a wall and was covered in rubble. for a few seconds nothing moved and Spyro assumed the worst, until he burst out of the rubble and went back to fighting as if nothing happened.

"well he's strong ill give him that" Spyro thought to himself "little insane, but strong." Kyle seemed to be wining but then the dark one slashed his side, reopening the wound he had obtained earlier. "aahh!" Kyle shouted and fell to the ground. " this time, I'll make sure your dead!" the dark one shouted and went to finish him off" half way through his swing he was hit by a lightning arrow in the didn't do much but allow Carly enough time to drag Kyle out of the way. Tony, the one who had fired the arrow, kept shooting the dark one with arrows with a variety of enchantments. Ice arrows, flaming arrows, lightning arrows, some arrows even had barbed edges with poison on them. "hey guys" Kyle said, half delusional from the pain. "how yah' doing?" " he's lost a lot of blood" Carly said lifting him up. He already had a pool of blood around him(by the way just in case you miss-thought something, Kyle's wound is about as big as your forearm). "Where's that medic I told to come with us?" "right here" he said and when right to work on bandaging Kyle up. "hey your the guy who fixed me up last time" Kyle mumbled. "sir please hold still so I can help you" the medic said. "Spyro, do you need any immediate medical assistance?" the medic shouted over the noise. "not really!" Spyro shouted back "but Cynder needs some help, she just lying there, her breathing is faint!" "be right there!" the medic said. "just need to finish patching up Kyle" "I'm all out of arrows!" Tony said. "alright let me take over" Carly said and went to fight the dark one where Kyle left off. "we need some backup!" Tony said "not anymore!" Terrador said dive bombing the dark one. "get back, let us deal with him!" Volteer said. "the guardians!" the dark one cursed "no matter, I can take you three weaklings with two paws tied behind my back!" "how about four!" Terrador said and then the dark ones paws started to sink into the ground. "what?!" the dark one said "that's not what I meant!" "then try this!" Cyril yelled and froze him solid. "are you all alright?" Volteer asked Carly while the dark one struggled to break free of his icy prison. "no, Kyle wounded badly, Spyro's hurt, and Cynder, I don't know what happened, but its not good" she said. "alright then go help them, we can handle it from here" just then, the dark one's ice cage cracked, shuddered, and exploded sending ice shards flying everywhere. " how dare you freeze me, you insolent worm!" the dark one screamed at Cyril. Volteer electrocuted him, causing the dark one to shake uncontrollably. "aahh!" he yelled. When it ended the dark one stood up "my turn" the dark one snarled as he ripped his feet out of the ground, and a huge smoke cloud filled the air. a bolt of black energy shot out of it that hit Cyril on the shoulder. "take cover!" Terrador yelled as many more bolts started to shoot out in every direction. When the barrage ended, the dark one stepped out from the cloud. "your aim has much to be improved" Volteer said " this coming from lighting boy" the dark one said. "lightning boy?, you can't talk to me that way, I am a guardian and deserve-" Volteer was cut off as the dark one used the same power he used on Cynder on him. "Volteer!" Spyro yelled as the guardian fell. " well he's annoying" the dark one said "what did you do to him, and Cynder?!" Spyro demanded " didn't you know about my power?" "you didn't!" "oh but I did" "noo!" Spyro yelled in anger "ill kill you for this!" then Spyro's started to glow and his scales turned a much darker shade of purple. "what in the world?" Cyril wondered. Spyro blasted the dark one with a beam of energy, and after a few seconds of that, the dark one looked like a burnt piece of bacon. " I guess I'll retreat for now, but don't forgot about me, I'll be back, soon!" and the dark one backed up into the shadows his red eyes glowed out for a moment and then faded.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry again about taking so long, was busy( I live on a farm so I don't get many chances to write or get on the internet; shouldn't be a problem in the future because there is free wifi at school(ug: school. where did the summer go?)and I may have forgotten that I didn't post it once or twice...) have next chapter like: 90% completed, just going through editing and spell checking etc.

chapter 4

The battle still raged on, and he felt like he had been hit by a wrecking ball, but right now all Spyro could think of was Cynder. "you think shell be alright?" he asked the medic who was inspecting her. "I don't know, as far as I can see, she's in perfect condition, this is a poison of the mind, not the body" the medic said "normally, I'd go to Kyle for this, but he's in no shape to be healing anybody, expect himself" he noticed the worried look on Spyro's face. "hey don't worry, shell be fine for now, you should try to relax and get some rest for now, I'm sure that everyone else can hold the temple" "ill try" Spyro started to leave but then turned around and asked "why would you go to Kyle?" the medic paused for a moment to think about his answer "he has experience in this sort of stuff" he said at last and walked away.

"wondering what that means?" said a grey dragon, appearing behind Spyro. "me too" "who are you?" Spyro asked "I'm Jeff" he said " I was going here to drop off a message for you and decided to stay the night, I tried to get your attention, not that you ever noticed me" "oh, sorry I never even saw you" "that's OK, I'm easy to mist" Jeff said "you mean miss?" Spyro asked "no" Jeff said, and then he turned invisible " how'd you do that?" "easy" Jeff said, reappearing behind Spyro "I can turn myself into a mist-like form, making myself invisible, along with being really hard to hit." "cool" Spyro said "you think you can teach me ?" "unlikely, I'm still learning myself, maybe once I'm better at it ill show you a thing or two" Jeff said "anyway, I've been trying to figure out how Kyle came to be able to reverse the effects of the dark ones magic ,but I haven't managed to figure out anything yet, you think you can dig something up for me?" "I could ask him" Spyro said " he wont tell you" Jeff said "he's very secretive about this, so it must be something big" "well what about Carly?, surely she must know" Jeff shook his head "she wont talk just as much as Kyle would, but...you Are Spyro, I mean maybe you'll have better luck than me" "OK, ill ask around" "great, meet me in the courtyard around midnight tomorrow" "why midnight?" "if this is as big as I think it is, we don't want anyone else knowing, you never know who is a spy around here" "what do you mean?" "you don't know? Someone let the dark ones forces in yesterday, and they probably not the only one" "why would someone willingly go over to his side?"Spyro wondered out loud. "many reasons, some have family that been captured, or maybe they themselves were captured and forced to work for him, oh-sorry" Jeff said looking over at Cynder. "didn't mean to sound so...uh...inconsiderate?" "I don't really care how Kyle can do it, I just wish he'd get better already so he can help Cynder" Spyro said. "well there might be another way to fix this, but its probably just a rumor" "what is it?" Spyro asked "I'm not sure if its true but recently, some miners found some really powerful Crystal's' "powerful enough to reverse the effects?" Spyro said "well it brought back someone that died three minutes before they found them because of smoke inhalation, so maybe." in Spyro's mind there was a flicker of hope "unfortunately" Jeff said "the mine caved in before they could get the Crystal's out, but they might still be there" "ill go talk to the guardians about it" "see you later then" Jeff said and disappeared. "wait!" Spyro called out. "what was the message?!" "oh, right" Jeff's voice said from nowhere "its from Sparx, he wanted me to tell you that he was fine and that he's taking a break and staying with your parents for a little bit" "really?" Spyro asked "well he's exact words were: hey your going by the temple right?, you think you can tell Spyro that I'm here for me?, oh and tell him not to get himself killed while I'm away" Jeff said "but yea, basically" so that's where Sparx is Spyro thought well at least he's safe. "thanks" Spiro said "don't mention it" Jeff said "delivering messages is what I do"

later when the battle had stopped, at least for a time, Spyro, the guardians( or rather just Terrador and Cyril now) Carly, Tony, and the medic, gathered in the seeing room to discuss their next move. "we can't take much more of this, anyone who's not wounded is ether very lucky, or dead" Tony said "so what do you suppose we do?" Cyril asked "well one option is too move to our base, its better suited to withstand a siege then the temple, and has more supplies too" "they is a lot of important artifacts lying around the temple" Terrador said "we would have to bring them with us, and it would take time and energy that could be spent fortifying the defenses" "also what if they attacked when we were leaving?, we would not be well enough prepared to defend ourselves "hey, I'm just putting down options, OK?" Tony said " or we could, as Terrador mentioned, try to hold out here until we can think of something else "Carly said "why don't we do both?" Spyro asked "most of us could stay here, and a small group could go look for reinforcements" "that's not bad idea" Tony said "but who could go that's not needed here?" "I could go" Spyro said "ill go with you" Carly said "Tony what about you?" Tony shook his head "I'm needed here to help with the defenses, besides that's what I'm good at" "then who is going to go with them?" Cyril asked "ill go" the medic said. Everyone looked at him. He had been so quiet that everyone forgot he was there. "what?" he said "I could help you if you got hurt, and I do know a thing or two about fighting" "why not?" Spyro said "then it settled" Terrador said "tomorrow you three will set out for warfang, and seek help, and Spyro , we need to speak to you" "good luck" the medic said to Spyro "and you too, medic" "aawwww!"

when everyone except for Spyro left (the medic was waiting in the hall) Terrador spoke "young dragon, you need to explain what happened when we fought the dark one, now" "OK, well we were at the Malefor-" Spyro explains how in his fight with Gaul, he had been hit by a beam of dark energy, which he absorbed and transformed into a darker form of himself, and that ever since that day he could transform into that form, giving him almost uncontrollable, destructive powers. "and you have not mentioned this , because?" Cyril asked after Spyro finished his story. "I don't know" Spyro said "I guess I didn't have a moment to tell anyone" "hmm... I do not know what to think of this, but as long as you can keep it under control, in the future" "its not like I can control it" Spyro said "it seems to happen whenever I get too...emotional I guess? it happened when-" Spyro paused "- when Terrador sacrificed himself for example, but ill try make sure that it doesn't happen again" Cyril opened the door and gestured to the medic to come in "how is Cynder and Volteer doing?" the medic gave a pained expression "they have not changed in their condition, if Kyle was up and had the strength to help, it'd be easy to cure them" Spyro remembered his promise to Jeff "how would Kyle help them, exactly?" the medic ignored him. "are you going to answer Spyro's question?" Cyril asked "no" the medic said "why not?" "its... I can't reveal any information at this time" the medic said "once Kyle is awake, I can ask him if he thinks its OK, but not any time before that will I, or anyone else that knows it, say anything about it, not even to you, for Kyle's safety" " why would Kyle be in danger if we knew about it?" Terrador asked "I-I've said too much already" the medic said "alright, you two may leave now, but I want an explanation as soon as Kyle wakes up" Cyril said "of course" the medic said "I wont be here, but fell free to ask him ask him yourself"

"name's carmine, by the way" he said to Spyro as they were leaving the meeting "nice to meet you carmine" Spyro said "I hope your as good as you say you are, id hate if something would happen to you out there" "don't worry, I'm not as weak as a look" carmine said poking Spyro on the shoulder, Spyro's leg suddenly went limp and he fell down. "pressure point" carmine said poking Spyro on the shoulder again "took me awhile to figure out where they are on a dragon, but I figured it out" he helped Spyro stand up "your leg will be fine in five minutes" thanks" Spyro said.

"I thought you were going to find out how Kyle can do...whatever He does!" Jeff said. He and Spyro were meeting in the courtyard as they had arranged and Jeff wasn't too happy that Spyro had failed to get any information except that when Kyle wakes up, Terrador and Cyril would ask him to heal Cynder and Volteer. "I'm sorry, but even the Terrador could get any more info then I did" Jeff sighed "I guess this mystery will be one for a little longer than, oh and I found something that might help you on your journey" "what is it?" Jeff pulled out a key from thin air "its a special key that will always return to you until its used five times, after that it will disintegrate, it will also unlock almost any lock" "thanks, this will surely help me at some point" Spyro said "now I'm off to bed" Jeff said "I need to rest up for tomorrow, ill probably be put to work, ug"

(morning now, Spyro, Carly, and carmine are just setting out for warfang, Carly is just checking up on Kyle in the informatory, or trying to anyway )

" hey" Carly said to the head nurse "hey" the nurse said "do you know where Kyle is?" Carly asked "let me see..." The nurse said, looking down at a sheet of paper. "ah, here we go, he should be down the hall, the last room on the left. "thanks" when Carly got to Kyle's room however, he wasn't there. Carly went back to the head nurse "he's not there" the nurse looked up "what?" "Kyle's not in his room" "weird, I've no record of him switching rooms, wait, there's a note here saying that he left five minutes ago with Terrador and Cyril" Carly remembered what carmine had said about visiting Kyle as soon as he woke up "OK, thanks" when Carly got to the council room Kyle was just saying:" look I can't tell you how I do it" "but why not?" Cyril asked "I can't tell you because, because" "because?" Cyril asked "because I'm afraid!, alright?, I'm afraid" "afraid of what?" Terrador demanded "I'm afraid that if I tell you how I came to be able to do this, you might think badly of me and try to do something" "why would we think badly of you?" Cyril asked but Kyle just hood his head in shame. Carly rushed in to Kyle's side "you guys are being too hard on him" she said and turned to Kyle "come on, lets go "when they had left the room Kyle spoke: "they don't understand why I can't tell them" Kyle croaked "they will in time" Carly said "but I don't want them too" "I know, I know but its bound to happen, eventually"


End file.
